


【授權翻譯】歡樂聖誕 Christmas Cheer

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Humor, Language, One Shot, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 斯內普討厭聖誕……但格蘭傑教授令其可以忍受。AU百言
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】歡樂聖誕 Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855484) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

當她終於有時間了，格蘭傑教授走到地窖，用他們約定好的暗號敲了敲斯內普的門。

門稍稍被推開，一雙黑眼睛瞇起來確保那是她。

「進來。」他簡潔地說。

斯內普在她依言進來時緊緊地擁著她，就像她是他的命。

「如果某人打算再唱那該死的聖誕頌歌，她會光榮地變成我的魔藥材料。」他在她的髮間嘀咕。

「我昨晚在哈利家忙著躲檞寄生；羅恩還在嘗試挽回我。」赫敏抵著他的胸膛嘆。

「輸家就是不從失敗中學習。」斯內普在俯下身吻她時咕嚕道。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 相信我，連標點剛好是200字的……但AO3不算orz  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
